Lunar Eclipse's Rage
by Ravenstargazer
Summary: Lunareclipse, a ShadowClan warrior, even when she was a kit had rage. Because of her looks, her other den mates called her Bumblekit. She forced her way into being a Warrior at such a young age but was still called her nickname. Tired of this, she found a way with her mentor to another dimension full of ponies. Mad at where she was, she fights against the Mane Six and their friends
1. The Beginning Prologue

**SPOILER WARNING: There MAY be characters from the My Little Pony Movie in this story.**

Prologue: The Beginning

 **WARRIORS**

In the barely lit nursery, a small kit was born. It was a she-kit with a black pelt, yellow stripes on top of her, and a sharp tipped tail.

Born into ShadowClan, the young kitten was named Lunarkit. Her mother, Darkfur, smiled upon her daughter. The little Lunarkit squeaked as she began drinking milk from Darkfur.

 **1 Moon Later**

" I want to be Ravenstar this time! " Lunarkit pounced on top of her sister, Goldkit. She was as yellow as the sun. " No I want to be Ravenstar! " she pushed her off. Lunarkit hissed, " Fine, I'll be Creststar then. ". Goldkit smiled as they began play fighting.


	2. 1 Moon Old

Chapter 1: 1 Moon Old

" Lunarkit? Lunarkit where are you!? " Goldkit screamed out from the nursery. Lunarkit was at the fresh kill pile, sneaking a piece of prey into her bush hideout.

She then heard screams saying " Lunarkit! ". The young kitten just sighed and screamed back, " BE QUIET SISTER! ". Goldkit fell down on the floor and whined.

 _ **She is just so annoying!**_ Lunarkit thought to herself as she began chewing on a mouse. She felt fur against her of an apprentice padding by her. " Keep your pelt to yourself Blackpaw! " the moon old kitten screamed out.

Blackpaw heard Lunarkit scream at her. " Oh I'm sorry Bumblekit, did that bother you? Haha, I don't really care, " the black tabby tom mocked her.

Filled with rage, Lunarkit slashed her paw against his side, " Don't you dare mock me mouse-brain! ". Feeling offended, Blackpaw grabbed her and threw the she-kit out of the hideout. He landed on top of the tiny scrap of fur and began scraping his unsheathed claws against her face.

Letting out screams, Lunarkit unsheathed her claws and fought back. She tumbled him into the ground and began clawing him. She bit into his leg as hard as the little kitten could. She heard a crunch as she broke his leg.

Instantly, she got up and sheathed her claws. Blackpaw could not get up, his leg was broken for sure. " Ashpelt! Heal my leg please! " he yelled out as the tom medicine cat padded out of his den towards him.

Lunarkit padded off, looking very confident. " He shouldn't have called me Bumblekit, " she smirked as the black she-kit walked back to the nursery. Blood was dripping down her face where he embedded his claws into her. " It's nothing, " she mumbled to herself as she approached the bramble wall.

Darkfur noticed Lunarkit walking into the nursery, her face dripping with blood. She ran over to the small kit frightened, " What happened to you? Are you alright? ". Lunarkit could only nod, her confidence overweighed the pain she felt.

" Blackpaw tripped over me, he broke his leg pretty bad and decided to give me some wounds. Of course, I won the battle, " Lunarkit lied.

Darkfur nodded and padded deeper into the den. Lunarkit laid down next to her and sighed, " I will be the best warrior ShadowClan has ever seen. ".


	3. Young Apprentice

**Sorry guys that the plot has been moving a little slow, just be patient. It's all going to come together :3.**

Chapter 2: Young Apprentice

Lunarkit sat in the nursery as most of the warriors went to the gathering. She had turned two moons old today. Her mother was fast asleep, Goldkit as well. Lunarkit let out a sigh and looked out at the sky. (Hey that rhymed sigh and sky) The moon was full and beautiful in leaf-fall.

Lunarkit looked at the stars _**So cats really believe in 'StarClan'? That's just a myth.**_ She hissed loudly, " Only the Dark Forest is real! ". Luckily, she woke no cat up.

At last, the other cats came back from the gathering. Lunarkit saw Lightningstrike, the fiercest cat of ShadowClan walking near her.

Lunarkit froze as Lightningstrike began speaking to her, " Do you want to be an apprentice yet? ". Lunarkit nodded. Lightningstrike signaled the small kitten to follow her.

Blindstar, the ShadowClan leader, inched towards the two cats walking towards him. " What do you want Lightningstrike ? ". " Lunarkit wants to become an apprentice, may she? " Lightningstrike replied. Blindstar nodded, " Make her a. apprentice if you want, I don't care. ". Lunarkit's eyes brightened. Lunarkit then became Lunarpaw at two moons old.

 **2 MOONS LATER**

The four moon old Lunarpaw was out training with Lightningstrike, her mentor. She was still being called Bumblepaw, and the young apprentice set out to train as hard as she could to prove them wrong.

Lunarpaw felt the breeze in her whiskers as she caught a mouse. " Good job! Now you can eat your wonderful catch, " Lightningstrike broke the warrior code by encouraging her to do this. Lunarpaw nodded and took a big bite out of the mouse.

" This is delicious! " Lunarpaw smiled and finished her meal. Lightningstrike was proud of her apprentice, and knew she would become a warrior soon enough.

 **In Equestria…**

Queen Lily paced franticly as her friends stood in front of her. " It's going to be fine darling, " Rarity reassured her. Applejack nodded, " You'll do great sugarcube! ".

Lily just continued to pace, " No, nononononoonono, it's going to go wrong in so many ways! " she began breathing heavily. The white alicorn with curly pink hair had no idea how this would turn out.

Lily's sister, Co-Queen Layla, just stood there wondering what she was so worried about. " So, what are you doing exactly? " she asked. Lily sighed, " I'm going in and telling Twilight to apologize for what she did many months ago! Even though she did apologize, I just feel like she should do something to make up for it. ". Everypony just froze.

" What has you so nervous about it though? " Rainbow Dash questioned. Lily sighed once again, " Just what she would do to me if I brought it up again. ". Rainbow Dash just rolled her eyes, clearly not remembering what Twilight did to them.

Panting, Lily opened the big castle room door and walked in. " Tw-Twilight..? Are you in here? " she walked in further. The room was dimly lit by small candles. This made Lily even more nervous.

Twilight heard Lily's voice and turned around slowly. " Oh hi Lily… ". Twilight looked at her with evil eyes. Lily just backed away two steps. " A-re you okay Tw- " just at that moment Twilight used her horn to form a laser beam, aiming it at Lily. " Back away… " she grinned evilly. Lily smiled nervously, " Is something w-wrong? ".

The ponies suddenly heard screams from inside the room. Rainbow Dash went wide-eyed, " Well apparently it's going well… Maybe we should help her? ". The ponies just looked at her nervously. Layla attempted to open the doors, but they were completely locked, " Plan B? Hehe… ".


	4. Evil Twilight

**Alright so I did make Evil Twilight be a comeback. Poor Queen Lily (Me).**

Chapter 3: Evil Twilight

Laser beams were being shot at Queen Lily as she attempted to dodge each one. " Twilight this isn't funny! Stop! ". Twilight grinned evily, " Why should I? You have no friends to save you now, " she continued to aim beams to Lily.

Co-Queen Layla continued to use her horn to push the door open, but it wouldn't budge. " You almost had it at the 89th try! " Rarity encouraged her. Layla used every spark of magic she could attempted to barge the door open.

Fluttershy was scared for what was happening to Lily, while Applejack continued thinking of a plan. Rarity continued to encourage Layla, while Rainbow helped her attempt to push it open. Of course, Pinkie Pie bounced up and down in excitement.

Twilight was aiming the last laser beam at Lily, as she suddenly plummeted to the ground. Tear began running down her face, " I'm so sorry! ". Lily then stopped, " I-it's okay just, are you okay? ". Twilight could only nod through her tears. " I don't know why I did that, I have felt strange like I can't control myself around my friends lately, " she confessed. Lily smiled and nodded.

The door suddenly opened, and out stepped Lily and a crying Twilight Sparkle. Layla rushed over to them, " What happened? ". " It's a long story, " Twilight explained to them what she had been feeling lately and they all nodded in acceptance. " Well if anypony who can help you get through it, it's us, " Rainbow Dash reassured her.

 **Meanwhile with Lunarpaw…**

Lunarpaw was being named a warrior today. She bounced with excitement. " All cats old enough t- oh I don't care just come on cats, " Blindstar yelled out.

Lightningstrike and Lunarpaw were right beside the Highrock, waiting to be called on. " Lunarpaw, it has come the time for you to become a warrior. I say this before my warrior ancestors, that they will have joy for a new warrior in ShadowClan. Lunarpaw, from now on you will be called Lunareclipse. You may choose to have a vigil tonight but you don't have to, " Blindstar just said fast and leaped down from Highrock.

Lunareclipse was so glad to be a warrior at four moons old. Blackpaw walked past her, " Nice name Bumblebee, " he mocked her. Lunareclipse got mad very quick, and pounced on top of him, " Call me that name one more time, and I will ruin your pelt! " she hissed and embedded her small teeth into his ear. Biting down hard, she pulled back and ripped off the tip of his ear.

Blackpaw yowled and fell back, and blood spattered the ground. His ear was in major pain as he padded off to the medicine cat den.

Lunareclipse panted in fury as her eyes shone with hatred. " That will teach him a lesson! ". Her mother Darkfur witnessed it all, " Daughter, what have you done? ".

The new warrior stared in her mother's eyes coldly, " I don't take orders from ANYONE! Not even you mother, " she padded off to the warrior cat den with fury burning in her eyes.


	5. Breaking Phsyics

Chapter 4: Breaking Physics

Lunareclipse was sleeping peacefully in the warrior's den. A sudden jolt of movement swiftly passed by her, waking her up. The young warrior looked up to see Blackpaw.

" I'm better Bumblebee, and you will regret what you did, " he hissed loudly. Lunareclipse was tired of him calling her this name, " Stop calling me Bumblebee y-you fox-hearted rabbit! " she screamed as loud as the little cat could.

Darkfur was in the nursery, looking after Goldkit when she suddenly heard a scream. " Lunareclipse? " Goldkit whimpered. Darkfur nodded and began to walk with the little kit to the warrior cat den.

When she arrived, Blackpaw and Lunareclipse had their claws unsheathed, ready to claw each other. Darkfur leaped in front of Lunareclipse, causing her to be clawed into a soft moss bed.

" Daughter! Stop this at once! " the black queen yelled out. Lunareclipse could only look at her, " This is not your battle, " and with that she leaped over her, landing onto Blackpaw.

Screaming into his face, she pinned him down, " Call me that name one more time, and I will leave you with a wound not even Ashpelt could fix, " she clawed his side and ran off.

The eight moon old tom apprentice could barely stand up. " How could a four moon old weakling beat me in a battle? " Blackpaw was in so much pain still.

Darkfur walked over to him, " She is evil, a threat to our clan, " she whispered into his ear. " Even if ShadowClan can be a little crazy at times, this has gone to far. ". Blackpaw nodded at the words of wisdom from the young queen.

Lunareclipse stormed off into the forest, hoping to find Lightningstrike. Finally finding the young aggressive warrior she ran up to her.

" Lightningstrike! Thank goodness. I want to leave the clan, " Lunareclipse talked fast. Lightningstrike stared at her wide-eyed, " Well, I guess we could care for ourselves, " she agreed. " I'll come. ". Lunareclipse smiled, " Let's go! ".

 **In Equestria**

Queen Lily was flying a race against Rainbow Dash, as she buzzed by Twilight Sparkle. " Try to catch up! " Rainbow Dash taunted as Lily was getting closer.

Twilight sighed, remembering everything she did to them. _**Why did I have to?**_ She was lost in a train of thought, not realizing Rainbow Dash crashed right into her. Queen Lily not far behind.

The three ponies tumbled right on top of each other. Rainbow Dash was the first to get up, " Sorry… ". Queen Lily got up, her wing tore.

Rainbow Dash gasped at the sight, " A-are you alright? ". Lily nodded, " It's just a scratch! It takes more than a crash to keep me from flying. ".

Twilight finally got up, looking at the two friends getting along. _**Sigh, if only friendship wasn't so hard.**_ " Are you okay you two? ". They both nodded. Rainbow Dash got back in the air with Lily and continued the race.

" Keep up Rainbow Dash! Your like a slow turtle! " Queen Lily taunted her as they raced in the sky. Twilight watched her two friends fly off. She suddenly got that feeling a new villain was coming to Equestria, and she would be the only one to stop it.


	6. A New World

Chapter 5: A New World

Lunareclipse stole herbs from Ashpelt's den and bundled them up with a big leaf. She carried it and off she went. Lightningstrike trailed behind her, having no idea where the small warrior was taking them.

Lunareclipse got the most strange idea ever, " Maybe we could go to another dimension, if that's possible. ". Lightningstrike instantly froze, " That's not a bad idea. ".

Lunareclipse's eyes lit up, it could be possible. _**World jumping? Maybe it's possible…**_ Lightningstrike interrupted her thoughts, " I have heard of cats doing it before from elder's tales, so maybe… ".

Lunareclipse started running, the thought of world jumping made her excited. Lightningstrike trailed behind the young four moon old warrior.

Thinking of how the elders described it, Lightningstrike began collecting things that would make a ' dimension jumper '. Lunareclipse helped, and they began working.

 **3 Hours Later…**

" It's finished!? " Lunareclipse's eyes widened. Lightningstrike nodded, and lit it on fire with a two rocks. " Now, jump through it. Hopefully it works. ". Lunareclipse nodded and jumped through the ring of fire, it instantly threw her into a pit of darkness

Lightningstrike jumped through, and they both fell. The falling wouldn't stop. Finally reaching the bottom, the two crashed to the ground.

Lunareclipse sighed and attempted to get up. She was taller! Much taller. Lightningstrike was taller as well.

" Uh Lightning… why do you have wings? " Lunareclipse questioned the now looking pegasus. Lightningstrike just stared at her, " Why do you have a horn ? ".The two instantly realized they were ponies.

A gush of wind hit them right in their faces as two ponies flew by. One was blue with a rainbow mane and tail with just wings. The other one was white with a pink mane and tail with a horn and wings.

" What have we gotten ourselves into!? " Lunareclipse yelled out, sparks flew from her horn, hitting the rainbow pony right in the face. She instantly plummeted to the ground.

" That. Was. PRICELESS! I have magic!? " Lunareclipse screamed out, staring at the other pony helping her.

 **Ponies Point of View**

Rainbow Dash fell an electric shock go through her, causing her to crash into the ground. " Lily! Watch your magic! " she snapped.

Lily just froze, " I didn't do that. ". The two just stood there for a moment, not understanding what was going on. Lily was the first to speak, " Over there! She must have used her horn to hit you. ". Rainbow growled, " Oh, she will regret that… ".

Before Lily had the chance to protest, Rainbow Dash ran over to the ponies. Rolling her eyes, Lily trotted over to Rainbow Dash.

" What was that, whoever you are? " Rainbow Dash asked angrily. The black one, with yellow stripes on her, and a sharp tail just stood there. " Well? " Rainbow asked again.

The other one, yellow and black as well just stared. " Oh I'm sorry! I'm Lunar Eclipse, " the one with the sharp tail said. " This is Lightning Strike, we didn't mean to hurt you, " Lunar Eclipse giggled a bit to Lightning Strike, knowing that it was hilarious to her.

Lily replied back, " Hi I'm Lily, The Queen of Equestria, and this is Rainbow Dash, my princess, " Rainbow Dash shot Lily a warning glance. _**That sound weird Lily…**_ Rainbow Dash began to blush and turned back to the other ponies.

Lunar Eclipse stood there, while Lightning Strike had nothing to say. Rainbow Dash just looked away from all of them, while Queen Lily had a bad feeling about the two ponies.

 _ **What is their next move…**_ she thought.


	7. New Enemies

Chapter 6: New Enemies

As everypony just glared at each other, Lily thought of something. _**Maybe they could come to my castle, it would be kind of me.**_ The thought made her words come out as fast as it came to mind.

" Lightning Strike, Lunar Eclipse, I would like to offer you both to a visit to my castle, " she announced proudly. The two ponies nodded, " That would be nice, " Lightning Strike smirked.

Rainbow Dash just went along with it. " So, " Lunar Eclipse began, " Let's head out! We want to get there as soon as possible, correct Lily and, Rainbow Crash? ". Rainbow instantly froze at the name. She glared at Lunar Eclipse with an angry look.

Lunar Eclipse ignored the pony's glare. She started following Lily, who was already walking without them. Lightning Strike followed, and Rainbow Dash sighed and began walking.

Approaching the castle, Lunar Eclipse got a good idea. _**I could make the pegasus riled up by calling her Rainbow Crash, I mean she seems to hate that name.**_ She smirked at the idea and decided to put it to action.

" Oh Rainbow Crash! Keep up, you are so slow! " Lunar Eclipse yelled out. Rainbow Dash glared at her again, " That isn't my na- " Lunar Eclipse stopped her. " I can call you what I want Rainbow Crash, " she grinned evilly and continued walking.

Rainbow Dash was beginning to lose patience with this pony, as she remembered the painful childhood memories of the nickname 'Rainbow Crash'. Rainbow sighed and continued walking.

They finally approached the huge castle. Lightning Strike was amazed, " What a big den! I mean… castle! ". Lily ignored her word mess up, " It's more cozy on the inside. ". She opened the doors to reveal a beautifully decorated castle, with hoof-made decorations.

Lightning Strike continued to look with wonder, while Lunar Eclipse thought nothing of it. She then got an idea, _**I'll learn more about this place if I ask them questions!**_

The words suddenly slipped from her mind, " So, what is life in Equestria like? ". Lily decided to answer, " It's nice. We usually have to fight off villains a lot. ".

" Like ones that call ponies names? " Lightning Strike asked, Lily nodded. Lunar Eclipse took this as the perfect chance to insult the pegasus once again, " That crash earlier was epic, Rainbow Crash. ".

Rainbow Dash could not stand it any longer, she screamed out, " THAT'S IT! ". Queen Lily smiled nervously, " Calm down Rai- " Rainbow Dash interrupted her. " You have no idea how I have felt ever since I was a foal! I was called that horrible name, and you have reminded me of terrible memories! You have no idea what it's like to be called a dreadful nickname! ".

Lunar Eclipse just looked at her. She knew in her heart she felt this way before about her name being messed up. " Again, I can call you what I want, Rainbow Crash, Rainbow Crash, " she continued to repeat the nickname.

Lily attempted to stop them, so she amplified her voice with a spell. She took in a deep breath, and screamed to the top of her lungs, " SILENCE! ".

The two ponies instantly stopped fighting, " Woah, don't have to scream tiny, " Lunar Eclipse mocked. Lily was enraged even more, " OUT! " she pointed to the door.

Lunar Eclipse and Lightning Strike stomped out, realizing they were no longer welcome. Lily slammed the door, fury burning in her eyes.

She took a deep breath, and relaxed. " I'm sorry, I had no idea, " her ears went down as she apologized to Rainbow Dash. The cyan pegasus could only nod and smile, " It's fine. ".


	8. Leaving Equestria

**SPOIER WARNING: Characters from the My Little Pony Movie are included in this chapter**

Chapter 7: Captured

Rainbow Dash heard somepony knock on the door. " Coming! " she yelled out before Lily had the chance to speak.

Opening the door, Rainbow Dash saw her five friends. Twilight had a concerned look on her face, " We heard you scream Lily, is everything okay? ".

Lily blushed, she never realized how loud she yelled. She then sighed, " It's fine, just two ponies who seem like they will be enemies to us. ".

Applejack spoke next, " Well if they are enemies, we need to get our new friends to help us, " everypony just looked at her. " Oh, another trip out of Equestria? " Fluttershy whimpered. " Why of course darling! I'm sure they will all help us, " Rarity smiled.

Everypony made a circle, Applejack put out her hoof, " If we are to do this, we will do it together, " they all nodded. " I'm in! " Lily accepted, " Same as I darling, " Rarity agreed. Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Twilight as well. Fluttershy reluctantly put in her hoof, " Okay, I'll do it. ".

Everypony cheered as they were ready to set off on another adventure.

Lunar Eclipse growled in frustration. " Where are they!? ". She slammed her hoof down, and sparks flew out from her horn, barely missing Lightning Strike.

Feeling a tad of impact, Lightning Strike decided to speak, " Calm down, we'll find them and well, capture them, " the words sent shivers up her spine. _**Capture… eek! Like I could even do th-**_ her thoughts were interrupted two ponies walking by, giggling.

" What is their problem? " Lunar Eclipse snared. Lightning Strike heard them talking about their targets, " Maybe we should ask them if they know our, well… " Lunar Eclipse just looked at her, " Captives? ". Lightning Strike nodded.

Reluctantly, Lightning Strike approached the locals, " Hi, I'm Lightning Strike, and was wondering if you know where Rainbow Cra- Dash and Queen Lily are located? ".

The first pony cheerfully smiled, " They are heading out of Equestria with their friends to get well more friends! ". Sparks flew out of Lunar Eclipse's horn as she hissed in frustration.

" Thank you for this info, it will prove very helpful! " she smirked. The two locals nodded and walked off, chattering as they went.

Lunar Eclipse chuckled evilly, " That's where we must look then! Come Lightning Strike, they wont get away… ".


	9. Badlands

Chapter 8: Badlands

Every five minutes they walked, Rarity began complaining about her hooves aching. " Are we there yet? My hooves are going to fall off! " Rainbow Dash just rolled her eyes, " Stop complaining! You sound like a wailing newborn foal with all your whining! ".

Queen Lily tried to focus on where they were going, _**Simple thoughts Lily, simple. I am Queen Lily with my friends, we are heading to find friends. Where? The badlands.**_

Fluttershy just looked at her pink maned alicorn friend, she looked nervous and sad. " Is everything okay Lily? ". The white queen could only nod.

Queen Lily stopped, she saw the badlands right ahead of her. Right there was a town, named Klugetown. " This is where Capper lives? It seems pretty… sad, " Everypony nodded at her question.

Rainbow Dash was the first to speak, " How about me and Lily fly over the town, you know, to make sure it's safe and all, " the ponies nodded again as Rainbow Dash and Queen Lily took off.

Lunar Eclipse laughed as she was planning to approach the town. _**Klugetown… what a strange name.**_ She had her chin up high, looking very confident.

Lightning Strike glanced over to see her unicorn friend. She felt bad, Lunar Eclipse was pulsing herself into danger, but she continued on moving.

 **10 Minutes Later**

Rainbow Dash and Queen Lily flapped back down to see the other ponies, " All clear! " Queen Lily said proudly. Twilight smiled as she began nearing closer to the town, " Let's head out! ".

The ponies began walking into the town. They had been here before on their last adventure, but Queen Lily sadly was not with them. Glad she could finally meet this Capper, Lily continued on walking.

As they continued on walking, the residents approached near them as before. One whispered loud enough for them all to hear, " The blue and white one with pink hair would fetch a hefty price eh? ".

Rainbow Dash and Lily instantly froze at the words. Shivers went up Rainbow, _**How does Capper manage to live her?**_ Lily thought the same thing as she heard loud steps walking towards them, shaking the ground.

Lily had never seen this local before, but the others definitely had seen him before. Out stepped a creature, something that filled them with nightmares…

( A Random Thing I Made Up Of Little Kids Reviewing The Story)

Me: * Says the last sentence *

Girl: What is it?

Boy: Yeah, tell us!

Me: You will find out next chapter!

All Kids: Awwwww….


	10. Capper

Chapter 9: Capper

" Wh-who are you! " Queen Lily shouted out, fearfully and angry he was in their path. The strange creature replied, " Oh, I never properly introduced myself. Ahem, I am Fish Man, " and with that Rainbow Dash fell down, laughing harder then ever.

Lily could only look at her with a raised eyebrow, " How is that funny? ". Rainbow could barely get her words out, " I-It's just h-his name is Fi-Fish Man! HAHAHAHHHAHA! ". Twilight rolled her eyes.

The cyan pegasus finally stopped laughing, as Fish Man inched near her, " Laugh at my name, and I will do the same thing to you as Tempest did to me! ". Rainbow Dash smiled nervously and backed away.

Lily cleared her throat as she peered at him, " So, are you going to let us by? Or what…? ". The big creature stared at her, " Oh yeah just as soon as I tell you well, Verko will be on your tails, don't let your guard down, or else… " Fish Man said this and began walking away.

Rarity scoffed, as Applejack turned her head. Twilight had a concerned face, Fluttershy whimpered, Rainbow Dash stood there shocked, Pinkie Pie looked happy, and finally, Queen Lily looked confused.

 **Meanwhile…**

Lunar Eclipse was getting closer to the town. She knew if she would capture the mane six, she had to take over this land as well.

Smirking, Lunar Eclipse suddenly heard hard laughter. " It sounds like that pegasus from earlier… " she walked closer, finding out her suspicions were correct.

The cyan pegasus stopped laughing and a weird looking creature was confronting her. Lightning Strike just looked at it confused, " Should we go in? ". Lunar Eclipse nodded as they got closer into the sad town.

Lunar Eclipse then stopped, " We should make a plan first, then attack, " Lightning Strike nodded as they sat there, thinking of a great plan to capture their targets.


	11. Auction

Chapter 10: Auction

As the ponies finally got themselves together, they started the search once again for Capper. " Capper? " Rarity repeating yelling out over and over again as the others did the same.

Queen Lily got nervous, _**What if Capper isn't here? What If he wa-**_ her thoughts were interrupted by a certain orange cat with a snazzy coat appearing in the corner of her eye.

Rarity instantly walked over to the cat, " Capper! Oh how I have been dying to see you again, " she let out a swooning sigh as the others rolled their eyes.

Lily smiled, " Your Capper? It's nice to meet you, I am Lily, the Queen of Equestria. ". Capper looked at the white alicorn with a grin, " Why hello Miss Queen of Equestria, how about I escort you all to my lovely little home, " as soon as he spoke, another person stood behind them.

Everyone gasped to see Verko standing right there, " Here's Verko! " he repeated the same words as he did before. " These ponies are going to fetch a nice price at the auction today! ".

Applejack just stared at him, " Uh, what auction ? ". Verko answered gladly, " There is an auction tonight where we sell items, and you all will get me a lot of money, don't you think? ".

Everypony shrieked as he began inching towards them, " Load 'em up! " he put on an evil grin and got even closer to the ponies.

Capper stepped out in front of them, " Why Verko, why would you hurt these little ponies, what did they do to you? ". Verko grinned, " They did nothing! And I wont hurt them, just going to sell them to someone, that's all! ".

Lily screamed as she felt something tugging on her tail, " Let me go! " she screamed out, as she attempted to use her horn. Instantly remembering she fell in a river this morning and it disabled her horn, the spell failed.

All of the ponies suddenly felt themselves inside of a cage. The bars were too tight for them to get out as they attempted to squeeze through.

"That's too tight for even a foal to get through! " Applejack exclaimed. They all nodded. " Then what will we do? " Twilight asked, trying to come up with a plan.

Lily didn't know how to answer that question, she was way too nervous herself. Fluttershy looked over at her, " We will get out, don't worry, as long as we are together. ". Pinkie Pie nodded, " Yeah, we can make this fun, together! ".


	12. Escape!

Chapter 11: Escape!

The ponies were still locked up, trying their best to break down the bars, but failed miserably. Verko heard all the noise, " Keep it down ponies! Don't want to alert anyone… ".

Everypony was nervous, they didn't know what would become of them.

 **Meanwhile…**

Tempest Shadow was bring Capper a present for helping her with a project. A she began walking into the sad town, she noticed two dark looking ponies.

Deciding quickly, Tempest approached the two ponies. She spied at them from the shadows. Lightning Strike was the first to speak, " If these ponies are here, they will be toast when we are done with them! ".

Lunar Eclipse silenced her friend, " Yes, but we are capturing them first before we decide anything else, " Lightning Strike grinned evilly.

The two evil ponies walked off while Tempest stood their wide-eyed. Finally gaining self-confidence to walk away from the scene, she decided she had to tell the ponies this news.

Getting closer to Capper's windmill home, Tempest noticed Capper dressed up as someone else. " Capper, I have some news for you, " before Tempest could begin telling him, Capper interrupted, " How did you know it was me? ".

Tempest just looked at him, " It was easy, you are the only cat here, anyways I have some news, " she began explaining what the ponies had said.

Capper just stood there worried, " Our pony friends are in trouble both ways, Verko just took them and is selling them at an auction. ". Tempest screamed, " WHAT!? ".


	13. Flaming Plan

Chapter 12: Flaming Plan

The ponies were trapped in the cage when Queen Lily finally got a plan. " We can set the cage on fire! If we use two rocks, I can light somepony's tail or wing on fire, and set it aflame! ".

Everypony just stood there, barely understanding the last part she said. Applejack was next to speak, " Uh, so you would set us on fire? Why? ".

" It's simple, " Lily replied. " The bars are steel, so I have to set something else on fire to light it on fire. So, who wants to be the victim? ".

All of the ponies had nothing to say, as Lily's smile turned to a frown. All of the sudden, Rainbow Dash jolted up, " I guess I'm the only brave one to do this so… " she reached out her wing, " Go ahead, I'll be the target. ".

Lily looked at her, " Are you sure? Your wing? ". Rainbow nodded, " Just do it. ". Rarity was the only one with a horn that worked, so she grabbed two rocks as they passed by, giving them to Lily.

Lily stuck out her tongue halfway to the side as she rubbed the two rocks together. Finally having a few sparks, she quickly put them on Rainbow Dash's wing, setting the feathers on fire.

Trying to hold back from letting out shrieks of pain, Rainbow Dash bit her tongue. It wasn't enough apparently because tears dripped down her face.

" An-y time now! " Rainbow screeched out as sweat dripped down her face. Lily put the cyan pegasus' wing up to the bars as it finally was set on fire.

Lily released her wing and had no idea to get it to stop. Seeming a puddle was coming up, Lily quickly filled her wing with water.

With her now soaking wet wing, she put it against Rainbow's, feeling sharp burning pains. " Ow! It still burns… " Rainbow shrieked as the flame finally stopped.

Lily sighed, " Let's just hope the bars burn before the ground beneath us does. "


	14. Stop Drop and Roll

Chapter 13: Stop, Drop, And Roll

The ponies were finally calm as Fluttershy examined Rainbow Dash's burnt up wing. " It definitely will burn for an hour more, but you will get through it." Rainbow nodded the best she could, still holding back shrieks from the continuing burning pain.

Suddenly, a spark flew onto the wood plank below the ponies, setting it on fire. They all jumped back, smooshed into a small corner. " That's not good… " Lily smiled nervously.

 **Meanwhile…**

Tempest and Capper continued running, trying their best to find their friends. " I'll go this way, you head that way, " Tempest tried to sound confident as she ran a different way from Capper.

Tempest ran down a dark alley, as she noticed something on fire up ahead. No way to know what was inside it, she heard a loud shriek, sounding like Rainbow Dash.

Immediately, she ran even closer to the flaming cage. She then saw all of her friends, including Lily, stuck in the burning flames.

She noticed an opening that was burnt out from the fire in the bars. " Tempest? " Twilight yelled out. Tempest nodded, knowing what to do next, " You have to jump! ".

Lily nodded, " We must jump! " she then tumbled into the ground, as she got up and ran back to the cage. Rainbow Dash jumped down, with Applejack behind her. Rarity jumped, and Pinkie Pie bounced out.

Fluttershy was still inside the flaming cage, not wanting to get out. " You have to jump Fluttershy! It's the only way! " Tempest yelled out.

Fluttershy just shook her head, still whimpering. Tempest noticed a spark behind her, about to light her tail on fire. Quickly, she jumped up and grabbed the yellow pegasus. The two tumbled into the ground, as the other ponies fell beside them.

" Ground! At last! " Rarity yelled out. Lily had an upset face, " I'm sorry… ". Everypony stared at her, " It's fine. Hey, I wouldn't have offered to have my wing set on fire if I didn't trust you, " Rainbow spoke up.

Lily smiled, " We will get through this, together! ".


	15. Not The Best Time

Chapter 14: Not the Best Time

The ponies were glad to be on the soft patch of grass, finally out of the flames. None of the ponies realized the two figures walking towards them.

The two ponies whispered to each other, and then lead out their plan. They used chains to easily grab the ponies, they began pulling them to the lair they had built there.

" Let me go! OW! Get off my wing! " Rainbow Dash screamed out as Lunar Eclipse tied up her wings. Pulling the ponies along, they brought them to their lair.

Finally at the lair, Lightning Strike opened up the door. Lunar Eclipse pushed Lily in as she struggled against her. Lunar Eclipse put in the code on the keypad, opening a door to an endless hallway of cages.

Locking all the ponies up in one cage, they both walked away, whispering as they did. All the ponies had confused looks on their faces, not understanding what was happening.

Lunar Eclipse and Lightning Strike walked back in the room. " What should we do to them? " Lightning Strike asked with a smirk. " I'll throw out some ideas, how about, clipping their wings? " Lunar Eclipse replied evilly.

Lily and Rainbow Dash walked back at the words. " How about tying them up? " Lightning Strike asked, causing Applejack and Pinkie Pie to walk back.

" We could disable their horns? Or I know! Lava pit… " Lunar Eclipse decided. Everypony chocked back the words as they backed away further.

Lightning Strike grinned, " Oh don't worry! We won't hurt you! But the volcano may think otherwise… ". " Volcano? " Rarity asked as the two ponies opened the cage and tied them up again.

" Oh yes! Volcano. Don't worry, you will understand later, " Lunar Eclipse smirked evilly as they began walking towards a terrible fate the ponies were not ready to face.


	16. Lava Pit

Chapter 15: Lava Pit

As the ponies finally approached the volcano, their eyes widened. " Welcome ponies! To what we call the lava pit, " Lunar Eclipse grinned.

" I'll explained the rules, " she spoke again. " First off, well there are no rules, but what we do is just push you in. That simple! " everypony tried to walk back, but they were held in place.

" Let's see how about… Lily and Rainbow Crash first! " Lightning Strike smirked as she pulled them near the edge of the volcano. " Good luck! " Lightning Strike pushed the two ponies in as they screamed.

" We're done, we are done for! " Rainbow Dash screamed out as the lava was getting closer. As soon as the lava was at their tails, they were pulled to the side.

Finally on a ledge, Lily panted, " That was close! I'm so gl- Capper! You saved us! " she noticed the feline standing there, smiling.

" Why of course Miss Queen, now let's go save your friends shall we? ". The two ponies nodded as they began running up a flight of stairs.

Finally getting to the top, they jumped out in front of Fluttershy and Rarity who were about to be pushed like them. " Stop this at once! " Lily yelled out.

" How!? " Lunar Eclipse yelled out. " It's called, the Magic of Friendship, Capper saved us, " Lily replied as Capper stepped from the shadows.

Rainbow Dash pounced on Lightning Strike as they tumbled into the ground. She began hitting her with her hooves. Lightning Strike fought back.

Lily did the same with Lunar Eclipse while Capper untied the ponies. " I can finally bounce again! " Pinkie Pie began bouncing up and down, landing on Lightning Strike.

Twilight used her magic against Lunar Eclipse as rarity helped her. Applejack fought against Lunar Eclipse as well. Fluttershy was hitting Lightning Strike.

Lightning Strike and Lunar Eclipse got out of their grip as they began running off. Lunar Eclipse quickly made a portal back to the forest of Warrior Cats.

" This is not over ponies! " Lunar Eclipse yelled out as she entered the portal. It quickly disappeared as the ponies breathed heavy. " That. Was. AWESOME! " Rainbow Dash yelled out.

Everypony began cheering, happy the enemies were gone. Lily looked out at the horizon as Twilight approached her, " Is everything fine? ".

Lily shook her head, " This isn't the last we have seen of them… ".


	17. Apologies

Chapter 16: Apologies

As Lunar Eclipse turned back into Lunareclipse, she felt like a kitten. She knew she should be in the nursery right then, and all the rage flooded out of her.

 _ **I should apologize…**_ The young cat approached ShadowClan camp. " Lightningstrike, I'm a kit. I'm sorry. I never should have gotten you into this. ". Lightningstrike nodded, " I'll love you either way. ".

Walking into camp, Lunareclipse smiled. She noticed Blackpaw, sad as he approached the fresh kill pile. She walked over to him, " Hi Blackpaw, I have a story for you, " she told him everything about what had happened.

Blackpaw nodded, " Thank you for apologizing. I accept. I am also now Blackstreak, anytime you want to play, ask me. ". Lunareclipse nodded happily approaching the nursery.

" Mother? " she noticed Darkfur sitting in the corner. Darkfur approached her, " Are you okay!? " Lunareclipse nodded while telling her the whole story.

" I'm sorry, I will be in the nursery for two moons more, " Darkfur nodded, accepting her apology. " Oh Lunareclipse, you can keep your name. You deserve it, " she nuzzled with the small kit as she smiled.

" I love you daughter, " Darkfur sighed. Lunareclipse began licking her mother's fur, " I love you too. ".


End file.
